Naruto and the X-Men
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: A series of related and unrelated one-shots of Naruto in the various X-Men comic books. From Grant Morrison's run on New X-Men to the Marvel Ultimate universe, a wide range of books will be covered. The focus of the one-shots will be Naruto interacting with the various X-Men characters. Mainly canon-ish Naruto.


**A/N Please Read:** **Hello everyone, I'm back! Maybe, I'm not sure….depends on when I release this. Just a heads up, I'm using the mobile version of Word. So if the presentation is a bit weird it could be because of that.**

 **I've discovered Kindle/ComiXology recently and have begun reading a ton of comic books. I have read both ultimate Spider-Man and X-Men along with Grant Morrisons run on new X-Men and what followed afterwards; so the idea of writing a Naruto/X-Men crossover has been in my head for a while. The problem is I'm super busy with my masters. So considering my track record of not finishing stuff I decided to make this a series of both connected and unconnected one-shots hopping between different X-Men books. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own either X-Men or Naruto and make no profit from this.**

 **Chapter 1 – New X-Men (01-04)**

He didn't understand what he'd done to deserve this. He had to have been some seriously evil bastard in a previous life. Yes that has to have been it, because there was simply no way one person should have to go through all the shit he's been through.

He was definitely not one for feeling sorry for himself but even he had his limits. There was a limit, even for him, for the amount of times you could get kicked down in the dirt and be expected to get back up again. He had, with the help of his beloved friends, dragged himself up from nothing to arguably, the most powerful ninja in the whole world. And yet here he sat, on the branch of some tree, in a strange place, in an even stranger world.

He still had so much more to accomplish, to do, to change. That along with the thought of never seeing his friends again was enough to nearly drive him in insane with anguish.

' _Sasuke…'_ As has been common since he arrived in this bizarre world, his thoughts turned to his wayward friend.

He knew when his friend had joined with them in their fight against Obito and Madara that it wasn't going to be as simple as he and Sakura hoped. He knew that even more so after receiving the powers from ol' man Six Paths. By that stage, him and Sasuke were connected on some extremely deep level, like he could tell what he was feeling, and vice versa. It was sad that his friend was still lost in the dark; still so misguided, but he was confident he could get through to Sasuke. Knowing them it would probably would have taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears but he was Naruto Uzumaki and he had the power and the will to accomplish anything! At least…..he used to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is he still the same" Asked Cyclops, as he walked into the room to see his wife, Jean, looking out the window at a blonde boy sitting on a tree branch.

"The same as he has been for the last two weeks" Jean sighed, as she turned around to face her husband.

The mysterious blonde boy they were discussing was, for lack of a better term, dumped on their doorstep two and half weeks ago. After not leaving his bed for half a week the boy suddenly awoke, and soon afterwards all hell broke loose in the mansion. In the end it took the combined efforts of Xavier, Emma and Jean to stop the boy and get him to calm down.

After communication was established between them the boy started rattling off questions about things that none of the X-Men could understand. Even Logan, and he could speak Japanese.

Once it was established that the boy was not of this world, the young man of 17, who had previously been almost comical in how hyper and expressive he was, went extremely quiet. Since then the boy had kept to himself, avoiding all contact with the others inside the institute.

"Have you had any luck getting him to talk. You, Emma, Charles; hell even Logan!" Questioned Scott.

"I'm afraid not. And before you ask none of us have anymore information than you. Obviously we wouldn't go into his head without permission but even if we did it would be no use; he has perfect control over his mindscape. The times he has let us in to talk, he has been able to eject us out when he pleases." Replied Jean.

None of he telepaths really enjoyed going into Naruto's head anyway. It was dark, dank and looked like a sewer. Not to mind the incredible pressure they all felt anytime they conversed in his mind.

What worried Scott and the others the most was the young man clearly had power; and even more worryingly they didn't know how much. Put that together with Naruto's clearly shattered state of mind, and the X-Men could have a ticking time bomb on their hands. If Hanks initial scans of the boy while he was unconscious were anything to go by, not only is he not human, but he's not a mutant either.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _ **Those weaklings are staring at you again'**_ growled Kurama.

Naruto's turned around to look at the only support he had left

' _They're not the first, they won't be the last. At this stage I'm use to it.'_ Replied Naruto

' _ **They fear you.'**_ Kurama stated.

' _They fear what I can do. I'm an unknown, they're simply worried.'_ Naruto corrected.

' _ **Pff, worried, they haven't even seen me yet.'**_ Kurama cockily responded.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his friends attitude _'They've felt you though; those three mind-walkers. Probably one of the reasons they're worried.'_

' _ **Damn right…..worried…..weaklings.'**_ Kurama muttered.

Naruto could only simile at his partner. He really was grateful to Kurama, without him around to talk to Naruto doesn't know what he would have done.

' _ **Those strange girls are looking at you again.'**_ Kurama spoke up, referring to the Stepford Cuckoos.

' _I know. Maybe Sasuke was onto something with this brooding emo technique, ne?_ Naruto replied jokingly

' _ **Ha!'**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Time Skip: Two Weeks**

Things had been tense at the institute since Naruto's arrival. Everyone, including some of the older staff members, were wary of him. For one Emma Frost this couldn't have come at a worse time. Just as she was properly getting her claws into Scott, had him right were she wanted him, does this boy come along and take everyone's focus. Suddenly Jean was around a lot more, and her and Scott's 'sessions' had stopped completely.

Her girls were obsessed with him, but she couldn't blame them. They were around that age now and the kid was for all intents and purposes, a stud. He had an aura about him, like a quiet power. In the past week he had progressed somewhat. He had allowed Jean into his mind so she could give him the ability to speak English. This was done in the hopes that the boy would open up more, but he was just as weary of them as they were of him.

Emma was thinking about the boy, because said boy was sitting right in front of her. After a few minutes of quite staring Emma decided she was the one who would have to get the ball rolling.

"So, Naruto, you wanted to discuss something with me?"

Naruto had to admit that the woman sitting across from him was beautiful. This fact was only enhanced by the way Emma held herself, she had this unmistakable aura of seduction surrounding her. Naruto though could feel this was tempered with something much more dangerous hidden underneath. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to phrase what he was trying to say. He didn't know if he should say anything in the first place, hence the uncharacteristic silence, but then again that had never stopped him in the past.

"You're muddy." Naruto stated bluntly.

In response to this Emma could only blink repeatedly. Had she heard him right? This boy, who hadn't said two words to anyone in a month had just come into her room/office and call her, her! Muddy! She honestly couldn't believe it. Being a telepath meant she was rarely surprised by others but this, this boy! Who did he think he was?

"Excuse me Naruto, would you care to elaborate." Emma replied, a very clear threatening undertone present in her speech.

Naruto was mostly oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in.

"You're muddy. You don't seem entirely bad but your definitely not good. I sense a coldness in you; anger, pain, hatred. But there's a love, and a wanting to protect in you as well, ya know."

Emma could honestly say she didn't know what the hell was going on here. Was she on some reality TV show? Were the rest of the X-Men suddenly going to pop out and yell 'surprise'. Who was this kid, and more importantly, who did he think he was. He just waltzed into her office and decides to play shrink. That was her job, she was the one who could read people, even without her telepathy. Just as she was about to reply Naruto decided to speak up again.

"Look I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I'm just sick of being all quiet and broody, ya know. And I've been noticing you 'round this place, I dunno how to say it…struggling with yourself. Plus there's the way you've been looking at the one-eyed guy with a stick up his ass whose normally with Jean…..." Naruto trailed off looking rather sheepish whilst rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

Emma was truly at a loss for words now. This boy just went from plain infuriating to infuriatingly interesting in two seconds flat. Composing herself, Emma decided to try and re-take control of the situation.

"Firstly, whilst I always appreciate the attention, especially from a fine young man like yourself, I don't appreciate being watched…." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but Emma continued

"….Secondly I don't know who you think you are boy, but you know absolutely nothing about me. So next time you feel the compulsion to speak up, think before you say anything. Thirdly, mind your own business."

Naruto stared at Emma for a few seconds before getting up to leave. Before he reached the door he turned around and spoke up again

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?"

"You asked me who I thought I was, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not some quite brooding kid. I'm a loudmouthed idiot, and when I see something that isn't right; or I see someone heading down the wrong path; or if I see someone who needs my help I feel compelled to do something about it, ya know. So you asked me who I thought I was. Well that, that is who I am. So thank you for asking because honestly, I forgot myself for a while there." And with that Naruto left the room closing the door behind him.

Emma, for what felt like, the hundredth time in the last few minutes was left speechless. Damn kid certainly was interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Time Skip: Two Weeks**

Another two weeks had passed since Naruto's conversation with Emma and the atmosphere around the mansion had improved considerably. Naruto had begun interacting more and more with the other students and staff. He now trained on occasion with the X-Men in the danger room. Boy, was that an eye opening experience. It was never fun to get absolutely rag-dolled by a teenager, but Naruto was just so fast, too fast. Plus he hit like Captain America. The way he fought surprised the X-Men as well. As Logan pointed out, the boy had been taught and also seemed to have extensive combat experience. This worried some, that a boy so young would be so efficient in combat, but Logan reminded them to get off their high horses; and talked about referring to someone as a 'kid', when he clearly had more experience than them was just naïve. Although everyone agreed that it would be nice to learn more about Naruto's backstory, his life before he landed on their doorstep.

Another thing some were less then happy about was his apparent closeness to Emma, well at least relative to everyone else. Jean of course was always suspicious of Emma (with good reason). Scott also didn't know what to think of it, his and Emma's 'sessions' had tentatively begun again and he honestly didn't know what to think of the 17 year old.

Speaking of Naruto and Emma, both were currently sitting down in the latter's office.

"So are we going to talk about anything or are you just going to sit there staring at me. I mean, I don't mind, stare away but you might give a girl the wrong impression." Emma spoke in her usual flirtatious style.

Naruto was man enough to admit that the first few times she turned on the flirting he was left a bit short for words and his cheeks may, or may not have had a rose tinted hue. By this stage though he was used to it. In many ways Emma reminded him of Mei, the Mizukage. Naruto tried his best not to think of anything or anyone from the elemental nations. It was just a whole bag of worms he didn't know he was ready to deal with or not. Realising he hadn't responded to Emma and by now he must be looking like a bit of an idiot (wouldn't be the first time), he spoke

"I want to show you something."

"Ookaay? You know Hank usually deals with that kind of stuff." Emma's responded in her usual flippant fashion.

Naruto just sighed at the woman's attitude "I'm being serious Emma, come into my mind I need to show you something."

Now that definitely piqued Emma's interest and suddenly her attitude did a 180 from joking to serious.

"Alright Naruto I'm ready when you are."

She received a nod in return from Naruto and suddenly both minds were joined as one.

 _ **Mindscape**_

"Hmm, can't say I missed this place." Was the first thing Emma said as she took in her surroundings.

Ignoring her Naruto started moving forward "C'mon follow me."

After a few minutes of silence the two blondes emerged in a massive chamber. Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to the massive red gate that stretched as high up as the eye could see. If her curiosity was piqued before she was now fully invested in what Naruto was about to show her.

"Kurama" Naruto called out.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, a huge figure emerged from the darkness behind the big red gates

" **Don't call for me like some pet Naruto!"** Roared the massive beast which Emma could now see was in the shape of a fox with nine tails.

A stunned Emma could only ask the obvious "Naruto, why is there a massive fox creature in your head?"

Naruto clearly not sensing the incredulity in Emma's question responded "Emma meet Kurama. Kurama meet Emma."

After quickly getting over her initial shock Emma started to analyse the creature. Was it some type of id, or split personality Naruto had created? It didn't feel anything like that but she couldn't be sure.

Naruto, sensing her confusion, decided an explanation was in order.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Half an hour later after half an explanation: In Real World**

Emma was still slightly stunned at all she had learned. Even more so as she felt Naruto hadn't even told her the full story yet. It also gave her a new view on Naruto. Sure she had seen, like the others, how strong he was in the danger room sessions, but if the massive demon fox sealed away in his gut was anything to go by, he was holding back.

"Why did you show me that? Why tell me? Why not Charles or hell, even Jean?"

"Because I like you. I trust you." Responded Naruto.

Emma didn't seemed convinced by the simple explanation "You don't even know me."

"Maybe, doesn't change anything. You keep trying to convince yourself that you're the bad guy. Well if you keep doing that you'll wake up one day and you'll be right."

Feeling he had said enough Naruto got up to leave. Before he could reach the door Emma spoke up again

"You don't know the things I've done. The things I'm doing."

Without turning around Naruto responded "I believe in Emma Frost. Maybe it's time you did as well." And with that he was gone.

"Stupid kid….."

Emma Frost didn't cry, there must have been something in her eye.

 **A/N:** **Alright, finished it. To be honest I'm not a 100% happy with it but it will do has a jumping off point for some related one shots (or unrelated) in the future. Anyway hope you enjoyed. If you did review and all that other good stuff.**


End file.
